Freddy Fazbear
,,Eee... najciekawsze jest to, że Freddy nie schodzi ze sceny zbyt często. Słyszałem, że staje się bardziej aktywny w ciemności" - Phone Guy Noc 2 Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Złoty Freddy'ego z Five Night's At Freddy's 1? Albo Freddy'ego, Shadow Freddy'ego, Złotego Freddy'ego lub Toy Freddy'ego z Five nights at Freddy's 2? A może Phantom Freddy'ego lub Phantom Złotego Freddy'ego z Five Nights at Freddy's 3? Freddy Fazbear to tytułowa postać i oficjalna ikona gry "Five Nights at Freddy's". Wygląd Freddy to animatronik-niedźwiedź o otyłej sylwetce, jasnobrązowym kostiumie oraz błękitnych oczach. Na głowie nosi czarny cylinder o krótkim rondlu, który jest jego atrybutem. Niżej ma odstające, okrągłe uszy po obu stronach głowy. Pod nimi są czarne, szerokie brwi, swoje niebieskie oczy oraz pysk. Składa się z dwóch płatów, na których są trzy, małe, czarne piegi i te same zabarwieniu ma na czubku pyska w postaci nosa. Posiada uzębienie, ale tylko w dolnej szczęce, pod którą zlokalizowana jest ciemna muszka. Na jego tułowiu jest brzuch o jaśniejszym zabarwianiu niż reszta ciała. W ręku trzyma srebrny mikrofon, który tak samo jak cylinder jest jego atrybutem. Zachowanie Normalne Podczas dnia, Freddy jest wokalistą i śpiewa piosenki dzieciom wraz Bonnie i Chicą. A począwszy od nocy trzeciej, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji ze stróżem nocnym, by go "wpakować" w jego drugi model w Magazynie i tym samym go zabić. Wraz z "króliczym kolegą i kurzą koleżanką" zaczyna na Scenie. Podąża tuż za Chicą w takiej kolejności: Scena --> Jadalnia --> Toalety --> Kuchnia --> Wschodni Korytarz --> Róg Wschodniego Korytarza --> Biuro. Zwykle jest trudno zauważalny, ponieważ stara się ukryć w ciemności i widać mu tylko słabo widoczne, białe oczy endoszkieletu. Jak się przemieszcza to słychać przez krótki czas jego śmiech. Plik:Śmiech Freddy'ego.oggPlik:Śmiech_Freddy'ego2.oggPlik:Śmiech_Freddy'ego3.ogg oraz kroki.Plik:Kroki_Freddy'ego.ogg Jednak nie przemieszcza się, gdy gracz się na niego patrzy. W przeciwieństwie do Bonnie'go i Chicy, nie potrafi wyłączyć kamer na czas przemieszczania, więc się nie ruszy, dopóki kamera nie zostanie zmieniona na inną. Kiedy już jest w kuchni, nie można go zobaczyć, ale zawsze będzie śpiewał swój typowy dżingiel i będzie słychać również jego śmiech, jak w przypadku innych lokacji. Plik:Dżingiel Freddy'ego.ogg Bardzo ważne jest pamiętanie, że Freddy nigdy nie stoi przed prawymi drzwiami przed wejściem do biura . Ostatnią lokacją do której wchodzi przed dostaniem się do biura jest Zachodni Korytarz, dlatego jak się tam pojawi to powinno się zamknąć prawe drzwi. Jeśli zamkniemy drzwi to ten z powrotem wróci na scenę i zacznie trasę od nowa. Jeśli nie to nas zabije i zakończy grę. Po skończeniu się energii Jeśli energia spadnie do 0% to całkowicie się skończy. Skutkuje to wyłączeniu światła w biurze oraz pojawieniem się Freddy'ego w lewych drzwiach.Przez chwilę po skończeniu się energii będzie jeszcze przez chwilę słychać jego kroki.Plik:Kroki.ogg Będziemy widzieć jego niebieskie, świecące oczy oraz będziemy słyszeć jego dżingiel. Plik:Dżingiel Freddy'ego.ogg Po chwili nas zaatakuje nas i zabije. Strategia Dużą role w walce z nim stanowi... Jego śmiech. Dzięki niemu możemy się zorientować, gdzie się znajduje. Nie jest to takie trudne jak się wydaje, a pozwala zaoszczędzić energie co jest głównym zadaniem gracza w nocy 3, 4, 5 i 6. Jak usłyszymy jego śmiech jeden raz to oznacza, że zszedł ze sceny i jest w Jadalni. Drugi śmiech oznacza, że wszedł w zakres toalet. Trzeci jest oznaką pobytu w kuchni, o czym świadczy również jego Dżingiel. Czwarty mówi graczowi, że jest w Wschodnim Korytarzu. W tym przypadku powinno się zamknąć prawe drzwi i tym samym się obronić. Jak Freddy z powrotem pojawi się na scenie to "zrestartuj" liczbę śmiechów, zacznij odnowa liczyć śmiechy i powtarzaj wszystko aż noc dobiegnie do końca. Jednak pamiętaj, że czasami przez błędy gry, Freddy nie zaśmieje się kiedy będzie się przemieszczał! Jest to rzadkie zjawisko, ale jednak występuje Jumpscare Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg thumb|230x230px|Freddy Jumpscare thumb|230x230px|Freddy Jumpscare, gdy skończy nam się energia Freddy posiada dwa Jumpscare, które różnią się od siebie. Pierwszy Jumpscare wykonuje, gdy dostanie się do biura przez prawe drzwi. Wtedy z prawego, dolnego rogu wyskoczy jego postać z oczami endoszkieletu i krzyknie nam w twarz. Dźwięk ten przypomina bardzo głośny krzyk dziecka. Drugi Jumpscare robi, gdy przestanie śpiewać dżingiel po skończeniu się energii. Podczas tej czynności wyskakuje nam z dolnej strony ekranu i chaotycznie kręcąc głową "wbiega" na nas. Słychać wtedy ten sam dźwięk co w przypadku pierwszego Jumpscare. Ciekawostki * Jest ostatnim animatronikiem wychodzącym ze sceny. Nie ruszy się, dopóki pozostałe postaci nie opuszczą lokacji. ** Nawet jeżeli w Nocy 7 AI Freddy'ego ustawimy na 20, a Bonnie'go i Chici na 0, nie ruszy się dopóki Bonnie i Chica nie zejdą ze sceny. * Na początku miał atakować gracza tylko, jeśli wyczerpie się energia. * Piosenkę Freddy'ego możemy usłyszeć nocy czwartej, na nagranej wiadomości Phone Guy'a. Prawdopodobnie animatronik zabił go lub zranił. * Powodem braku jego aktywności w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej nocy może być fakt, iż gracz powinien mieć szansę nauczyć się podstaw rozgrywki. * Jest jedynym animatronikiem we FNaF 1, który ma dwa jumpscare'y w grze,i jednym z dwóch w serii (drugim jest Springtrap) * Efektem kliknięcia na nos Freddy'ego na plakacie w biurze (ten z napisem "Celebrate!") będzie wydanie dźwięku podobnego do zatrąbienia. Ten element występuje we wszystkich trzech częściach. * Jego Dżingiel jest coverem Marszu Torreadora z opery Carmen. * Freddy ma najwięcej odpowiedników: Golden Freddy ''(dwie części gry), ''Shadow Freddy (FNaF 2), Phantom Freddy (FNaF 3) i Toy Freddy (FNaF 2) Nightmare Freddy (FNaF 4). * Czasami jego plakat w Zachodnim korytarzu zamienia się na plakat na którym Freddy wyrywa sobie głowę. * Róg Wschodniego Korytarza to jedyne miejsce, gdzie jest bardzo widoczny. ** Możliwe, że jest to spowodowane tym, że jest to ostatnie miejsce do którego wchodzi przed wejściem do biura. ** Wtedy też widać mu oczy endoszkieletu. ** Freddy ma swojego odpowiednika we FNAF 4 (Nightmare Freddy'iego) Galeria Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie patrzący sie w kamerę.png|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica, patrzą się w kamerę. Freddy-Dziad.gif|Freddy Jumpscare FreddyJumpscare.gif|Freddy Jumpscare, gdy skończy nam się energia Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy Plakat zwykłego Freddy'ego.png|Plakat Freddy'ego w Zachodnim Korytarzu|link=Zachodni Korytarz Freddy po skończeniu się energi.gif|Freddy w lewych drzwiach, po skończeniu się energii Freddy w Zachodnim Korytarzu.png|Freddy w Wschodnim Korytarzu Freddy we wschodnim korytarzu.png|Freddy we wschodnim korytarzu Cam7 freddy.png|Freddy w toaletach Freddywyrywgłowe.png|Plakat Freddy'ego wyrywającego sobie głowę LoneMicrophone.png|Mikrofon Freddy'ego FreddyFazbearDoll.png|Pluszowy Freddy Freddy photo.png Cam1B freddy.png|Freddy w Jadalni Fredbear Sprite Gif.gif|Freddy w minigrze GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Maska Freddy'ego w minigrze Freddy Złe Zakończenie.jpg|Freddy w Złym Zakończeniu Freddy Dobre Zakończenie.jpg|Freddy w Dobrym Zakończeniu Freddy Fazbear mask.png|Maska Freddy'ego w minigrze Happiest Day Dismantled Freddy.png|Rozłożony Freddy Freddy fnaf 1 triller.jpg Freddy child.png|Dziecko symbolizujące Freddy'ego